Reality is better
by xEverlastingxEternalxLovex
Summary: "Ouch! Sonny, I just proclaimed my love for you and you pinch me!" he stated, rubbing his arm. Channy. Sonny becomes a little bit addicted to a certain someone...One-shot.


**Hey, just want to say thanks to my reviewers and that this is completely random, I just had the urge to write it, no idea why.**

**Disclaimer: *Sniffles* I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

Gazing into those big blue eyes I couldn't help but be entranced, hypnotized, under their magic spell.

I found myself leaning forward, pursing my lips slightly. I've always wanted to know how this would feel. Leaning closer still, I closed my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Came a shocked voice from my doorway.

Screaming, I jumped back, opening my eyes whilst blushing.

I glanced at the smirk on his handsome face and the amused look in the same eyes I was staring into a few seconds ago, however, they were much more beautiful in reality.

"Ch…Chad?" I asked completely embarrassed and ashamed. Great, now he'll never let me live this down.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, hoping to distract the fact that I was moments ago about to kiss my Mackenzie Falls poster of the Jerkthrob himself.

"Your mum let me in, said you wouldn't mind but um…" Chad smirked suddenly "…I see you were busy."

Blushing again, I stood up tall, walked towards him and crossed my arms. "What do you want?" I suddenly demanded.

The smirk wiped off his face, "What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you always do" I huffed.

"Can't I just hang out with my favourite random because I feel like it?" He scoffed.

"No" I replied matter of factly.

"Really Sonny Really?"

"Yes Chad really, now if you'll excuse me, I am very busy-" I started but was interrupted.

"-Oh don't I know it" he winked, glancing at the poster behind me, before landing his gaze on me. "What I want to know Munroe, is why you even have that and why you would even want to kiss me-it, well besides the fact that I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." He joked.

"Yeah, well...I want to know why you came all the way down to my apartment just to _hang out_" I emphasized hang out.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine" compromised Chad.

Sucking in my breath I quickly released a shaky "Fine"

"Fine" he smiled.

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" I asked.

Shaking his head he replied "No, you havn't answered my question yet."

"Fine, I recently got addicted to Mackenzie Falls and **I wasn't going to kiss it!**" I lied, my voice going an octave higher.

"Sure Sonny, we'll pretend that's true so answer me this if you like Mack Falls so much, why isn't the rest of my cast up there?"

"No way Cooper, you got your question, now answer mine."

Sighing he leaned on the doorway before that infuriating but adorable, sickening but cute smile of his came back. "Well Munroe, I could tell you but then I remembered that you were busy, so...Peace out Sonnayy!" he laughed before running out.

"Chad! We had a deal!" I called out after him.

Frowning and pouting, I crossed my arms angrily but couldn't help the smile that played on my lips. That stupid dork and his catchphrases, but I Sonny Monroe have fallen for him.

Suddenly remembering something, I walked over to my new poster of Chad and couldn't help but check out his facial features, memorising every curve in his face, something I was too afraid to do with the real Chad, I mean what if he caught me staring? That would be awkward, well what could be more awkward then having your secret love walk in on you about to kiss your poster of him?

Thinking about my newly unhealthy addiction towards him, I remembered when I grew completely uptight with my cast mates about surprise visits; they weren't allowed into my room, my apartment without permission or confirmation first. All just so I could get a head start hiding my posters and signed pictures of Chad. I didn't want to betray my cast...but loving someone was hard to get over.

Sighing I traced the outline of Chad's paper lips with my finger, wishing for the real thing, I suddenly felt a bit stalkerish, but you always act crazy when you're in love, right?

I glanced at the lips once more and smiled. I never got why so many fan girls bought their celebrity crush's poster and even went so far as to kiss them...but I think I understand.

The poster's the closest thing of any romantic relationship between Chad and I, how sad is that?

Feeling curious, I quickly pecked the cold piece of paper, yuck I bet kissing the real Chad was a **lot** better than that!

My heart started breaking as tears fell down my eyes, blurring my vision. Why did I have to fall in love with a heartthrob like him. Suddenly feeling anguish and in pain, I layed down and curled myself up in my bed.

Hearing my door open slowly, I quickly sat up, looking over at the intruder.

"Sonny? Oh my gosh, Sonny, what's wrong?" I know that voice, it's in my dreams nearly every night.

"Nothing" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "What are you doing back here, Chad?" I added.

"I never answered your question" he said looking at me worridly and guiltily.

"That's fine" my voice cracked, being around him hurt and my heart was already beating fast enough.

"I got you something" smiled Chad shyly. It was incredibly sweet. I couldn't help the huge smile that took place on my face.

"Really, what?" I asked.

He walked closer and sat at the edge of my bed. "Well, your gift is a real life Chad Dylan Cooper that you can kiss all you want" he popped his collar, looking a little nervous and less confident than usual, especially as a light tint of pink covered his cheeks as I stared at him in shock. Did he say what I think he did? My mouth hung open as he sighed. "Look Sonny, I know I haven't been the best to you before, I know that and I'm sorry. Today when you asked me why I was here, it's because I tried to finally not chicken out and admit you mean the world to me" he whispered sincerely.

Laughter erupted from me as I clutched my stomach. Disappointment, confusion and sadness swam in his blue eyes.

"Good one Chad, you really fooled me" Chad raised his eyebrow as he looked me over.

"Sonny, I'm not kidding, I honestly love you."

My laughter died down and I quickly pinched him.

"Ouch! Sonny, I just proclaimed my love for you and you pinch me!" he stated, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming" I smiled at him.

"You're supposed to pinch yourself to find that out" he muttered.

"What? And get hurt? No way Cooper" I laughed before stopping abruptly, registering what this all meant.

"You love me?" I asked hopefully.

Nodding he took my hands in his "I do Sonny, so much"

Happy tears fell from my eyes as I hugged him tightly and whispered "I love you too" Pulling back, we smiled at each other.

Brown met blue as we locked eyes. Those big blue eyes that entranced me, I found myself leaning forward, closing my eyes and pursing my lips, a sense of deja vu overwhelmed me, however this was the real Chad. This is what I've been waiting for. His warm breath tickled my lips before they crashed together. Sighing in bliss, I tugged on his golden locks as he held me tighter, caressing my face gently. The kiss started sweet and slow but grew more heated by the second. When I had to pull away for air I whispered "Yep, definitely better than the poster"

* * *

*Additional ending*

"Sonny, Sonny sweetie wake up" stated a voice.

"In a minute Chad" I smiled.

"Chad?" asked the voice confused. "Oh, you mean that boy you have a crush on, well hurry up honey, we're going shopping."

My eyes snapped open to be greeted by my mothers smile. I looked around the room but saw no poster anywhere.

"It was all a dream?" I asked crestfallen.

"What was?" asked Connie.

"Wait, did you say we're going shopping?"

"Yes Sonny, now move it" smiled my mother as she exited the room.

The dream had felt so real. I smiled as I got ready.

Finally at the store, I made my way towards the Mackenzie Falls posters.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry if it was a bit OOC but it was a weird dream...if you counted the dream as the ending, anyway please review and tell me what you think. :D


End file.
